elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Berlange Instituut
de geschidenis Een jaar geleden, april 2011, kwam de Raad voor Cultuur met een rigoureus bezuinigingsadvies aan Halbe Zijlstra, staatssecretaris voor Onderwijs, Cultuur en Wetenschap: het Berlage Instituut per 1 januari 2013 uit de culturele basisinfrastructuur (het vierjarige door de rijksoverheid gefinancierde subsidiestelsel). Zijlstra nam dit advies gretig over. Het Berlage Instituut voelde zich, zoals in het Bestuursverslag 2011 wordt verwoord, liefdeloos bij het vuilnis gezet. Het lot van de postacademische opleiding leek bezegeld. '' '' Hoe karakteriseer je het huidige Berlage Instituut? ' Het Berlage Instituut werd op instigatie van de toenmalige minister voor Welzijn, Volksgezondheid en Cultuur, Hedy d’Ancona, in 1990 opgericht met een expliciet culturele doelstelling; als werkplaats te dienen voor architecten die zich na hun opleiding verder in hun kunstenaarschap wilde verdiepen. Die culturele functie is belangrijk geweest voor de positionering van het Berlage Instituut in Nederland en in de wereld. In de loop van de jaren heeft er een verschuiving plaatsgevonden van het individuele werkplaatsmodel, naar het groepswerken van het studiomodel. Mensen komen hier nu om zich te bekwamen in een aantal vaardigheden, zoals het werken in multidisciplinaire teams, het werken in een internationale omgeving, en in studioverband oefenen met ontwerpend onderzoek naar praktijk gerelateerde vraagstukken '''Hoe verhoudt het Berlage Instituut zich tot andere buitenlandse postacademische ontwerpopleidingen? Wij zij verreweg de kleinste, maar op het niveau van output en kwaliteit, kunnen we ons meten met de besten. Dit hebben we vooral te danken aan het feit dat we een culturele instelling zijn en geen onderwijsinstelling. Hierdoor kunnen we snel en op pasklare wijze inspelen op de actualiteit in tegenstelling tot opleidingen die gebonden zijn aan een vast programma of curriculum. Het beantwoorden van een actuele ontwerp- of onderzoeksvraag is typisch voor het Berlage geweest. Ter illustratie: Yushi Uehara gaf een masterclass over de herbouwproblematiek in het Japanse Sendai twee maanden nadat een tsunami en de ramp met de kernreactor de streek had getroffen. Het werkplaatsenmodel en later het studiomodel hebben we wel op een onderwijsachtige manier ingevuld. Het instituut heeft wat dat betreft een hybride karakter. Tegelijkertijd hebben wij ons altijd verzet tegen overgang naar onderwijs, een wens die vaak geuit werd vanuit de rijksoverheid. Nu is het onafwendbaar en misschien ook niet meer zo gek. De functie van het Berlage is in de loop van de tijd veranderd, de ratio van de functie is veranderd en ook de wensen van deelnemers zijn veranderd. Kun je een aantal veranderingen noemen? In de loop van de twintig jaar is het Berlage internationaler geworden. Onze doelgroep is sterk verschoven: van Nederland en Europa naar de rest van de wereld, met een sterk accent op Azië. Ook de vooropleiding van onze populatie is veranderd. Hoewel we een postacademische programma aanbieden, heeft ruim de helft van onze deelnemers een master diploma, de anderen hebben een zware vijfjarige bachelorsopleiding genoten. Daarnaast zien we de laatste jaren een instroom van mensen die al enige jaren beroepservaring hebben. Vooral de Chinezen hebben ervaring in het realiseren van heel veel m3. Zij komen hier om die kanten van het vak te leren die voor de kwaliteit van belang zijn. Waarin verschilt de nieuwe opleiding aan de TU van het huidige Berlage Instituut? Ook in de nieuwe constellatie blijft het een postacademische opleiding. Het programma is min of meer vergelijkbaar met het huidige Berlage programma, waardoor de eerstejaars die in september 2011 van start zijn gegaan, de mogelijkheid hebben om de opleiding af te ronden aan de nieuwe instelling. Het studioprogramma, waar internationaal bekende architecten intensief in een workshop-achtige setting de deelnemers begeleiden, als plek waar nieuwe interessante ontwikkelingen in het vakgebied worden ontdenkt, getest en beproeft, blijft ook bestaan. Ons grote en brede internationale netwerk is een van de hoofdredenen waarom de TU Delft interesse toonde in het Berlage Instituut. Ondanks, of misschien dankzij, onze kleine organisatie zijn wij blijkbaar goed in staat interessante mensen aan ons te binden. Tot zo ver de overeenkomsten. Het grote verschil is de verandering van culturele instelling naar onderwijsinstelling. De mensen die het Berlage tot nu toe verlieten kregen een certificaat van deelname. Onze groep Aziatische deelnemers is de laatste jaren enorm gegroeid en daarmee de vraag naar een erkende kwalificatie. Die konden we als culturele instelling niet geven, de nieuwe opleiding kan daarin wel voorzien. De opleiding zal geaccrediteerd worden en aan het einde van de cursus ontvangt de deelnemer een diploma. Ook de duur van de opleiding verandert, in plaats van een tweejarig programma, zal het nieuwe programma vier semesters (1 jaar en 3 maanden) duren, drie studio's per semester. Per cursusperiode zullen naar verwachting circa 36 deelnemers worden toegelaten. Berlage Instituut aan de Botersloot, Rotterdam Had het Berlage Instituut zelf niet van culturele instelling naar onderwijs instelling kunnen transformeren? Nee, dat was geen optie. In de eerste plaats vanwege de tijd die nodig is om een dergelijke transformatie te realiseren. Die tijd werd ons niet gegund, in anderhalf jaar krijg je zoiets niet voor elkaar. Bovendien heeft ons programma een doorlooptijd van twee jaar. Ten tweede is het zeer onwaarschijnlijk dat het Onderwijsdeel van het ministerie van OCW geld in de opleiding zou stoppen wanneer het Cultuurdeel van datzelfde ministerie de subsidie staakt. We hebben uiteraard onderzocht of het Berlage Instituut op een of andere manier zou kunnen blijven voortbestaan. Er zijn stapels brieven aan de Tweede Kamer en het kabinet geschreven, we kregen adhesiebetuigingen van klinkende namen uit de vakwereld, met de andere postacademische instellingen hebben we gelobbyd, de oppositie in de Tweede Kamer heeft er alles aan gedaan om het besluit terug te draaien, maar het heeft allemaal niet mogen baten. De staatssecretaris was ongenaakbaar en het was op voorhand ook duidelijk dat de regering Rutte niet zou vallen op het cultuurbeleid. Het is jammer dat het allemaal zo gelopen is. Het is diep triest dat je zo weinig tijd wordt gegund om een plan B te bedenken. Afgelopen najaar hebben we ons twintig jarig bestaan gevierd. In dat kader waren we bezig met zelfreflectie: stel dat we het Berlage opnieuw zouden moeten uitvinden, hoe zou het er dan uitzien? De politieke realiteit heeft ons ingehaald. Maar ik ben erg gelukkig met het enthousiasme en de gastvrijheid die we in Delft hebben ontmoet. Het is dankzij de faculteit Bouwkunde dat het Berlage een nieuwe kans krijgt en zich opnieuw zal kunnen waarmaken. Wetende dat de TU Delft Bouwkunde fors bezuinigt, waarom heeft de TU gekozen voor het Berlage Instituut? Vanwege onze naamsbekendheid en reputatie. Om bestaande kennis en ervaring te benutten zullen naar verwachting vijf van de huidige tien medewerkers een nieuwe positie aangeboden krijgen door de nieuwe stichting. The Berlage zal geleid worden door een wetenschappelijke directeur, wat vroeger de decaan van het Berlage was, deze moet nog benoemd worden. De dagelijkse leiding zal waarschijnlijk in handen komen van een van onze huidige medewerkers. Het nieuwe instituut gaat als zelfstandige stichting opereren en is financieel onafhankelijk van de universiteit; er wordt gewoon huur betaald. Het nieuwe instituut zal gefinancierd worden uit de deelnemersbijdragen en bijdragen van derden, maar niet uit de eerste geldstroom voor onderwijs. Het instituut valt overigens wel onder de bestuurlijke verantwoordelijkheid van de TU Delft. Zal The Berlage de sterke identiteit van het huidige Berlage Instituut behouden? Het behouden van een eigen identiteit is moeilijk wanneer je inhuizige bent van een faculteit, ook al zal The Berlage een eigen herkenbare ruimte krijgen. Het nieuwe instituut zal dan ook een actieve pr moeten voeren en alle mogelijkheden moeten benutten om zich te profileren. Winy Maas heeft bewezen dat zoiets mogelijk is, zijn Why Factory wordt beleefd als aparte afdeling. Wat gaat er verloren met de komst van het nieuwe instituut? Wat zal verdwijnen is de vrijheid, de manier waarop we ongebonden ons ding konden doen, de zaken konden inrichten zoals we dat zelf wilden. Hoewel het nieuwe programma gewoon ieder jaar wordt vastgesteld en gastdocenten uit de hele wereld ingevlogen zullen worden waardoor de kwaliteit blijft geborgd, zal het nieuwe instituut iets minder wendbaar worden, minder kunnen inspelen op de actualiteit. Een geaccrediteerde onderwijsomgeving stelt nu eenmaal bepaalde eisen. Maar als grootste verlies ervaar ik de culturele broedplaatsfunctie van het Berlage Instituut. Mensen als Bas Princen en Daan Roosegaarde die zonder architectonische vooropleiding hier de ruimtelijk conceptuele kanten van hun kunstenaarschap verder konden ontwikkelen, worden op de nieuwe opleiding niet meer toegelaten vanwege de eisen die men van het ministerie moet stellen aan de vooropleiding. Ook de culturele platformfunctie zal vermageren; zo zal bijvoorbeeld het tijdschrift Hunch vermoedelijk verdwijnen. Wat is de winst? Van winst kun je niet spreken. Het is moeilijk te bevatten hoe iets dat op instigatie van de overheid tot stand is gekomen en tot bloei is gebracht, door diezelfde overheid schijnbaar achteloos de nek wordt omgedraaid. Temeer is het te waarderen dat de TU Delft bereid was verantwoordelijkheid te nemen voor behoud van de postdoctorale functie. Het Berlage Instituut - als een van de onderdelen van een veel bredere infrastructuur – is opgezet om een mentaliteitsverandering tot stand te brengen. Architectuur moest een culturele daad worden. En dat is gebeurd. In Nederland is architectuur als culturele discipline nu volgroeid, het is tijd voor een volgende fase. Category:Gebouw